


Open wide, Open up now ( Don't you think it's time ? )

by MissCatherineEarnshaw



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCatherineEarnshaw/pseuds/MissCatherineEarnshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Kieren doesn't know how to react the first time he sees the poster. There's a saucy lady in her underwear right next to Rick's bed.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open wide, Open up now ( Don't you think it's time ? )

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if you remember, but in the second episode we get a glimpse of Rick's bedroom and its posters of -almost- naked ladies. I remember seeing that and thinking "wow, this is brillant. it's basically  
> Rick's relationship with his father in a nutshell." It was so cool that I had to write something about it.
> 
> Just so you know, this isn't beta'd or anything so don't be surprised if you spot any mistakes. I'll be happy to correct them.
> 
> Enjoy your reading ! The title of this fic was inspired by Patrick Wolf's awesome song Overture.

* * *

 

Kieren doesn't know how to react the first time he sees the poster. There's a saucy lady in her underwear right next to Rick's bed. Right where Kieren's drawing of the two of them used to be actually.

“ What's that ?” he scoffs. He's still a bit breathless after his climbing up to Rick's bedroom. He's not supposed to be here – Bill forbid him access to the house two years ago. He's still got leaves in his hair and Rick is staring at him like he wants to brush them off. Kieren's comment makes him flinch.

“My dad put them.” he answers reluctantly and only then Kieren notices that the poster has a twin, scotched behind the door. He's not sure if he prefers the fact of Bill Macy being so obtuse about his son's sexuality that he's ready to buy him erotic posters to the idea of Rick deliberately removing his drawing in order to put this.

“ Doesn't you father know ?” he asks incredulously. Rick shakes his head sadly.

“He does, in a way – he just doesn't want to.”

Kieren nods, because what else is he supposed to do ? Sure he would rather like to see Rick standing up to his father, but can he really blame him ? He doesn't know what he would have done if his parents had been like Rick's. Still, it hurts not to be able to use the front door anymore, to pretend he doesn't know his best friend when he's with his family, because Bill is afraid he's a _bad influence_ for his son. And now this. Rick is staring at him with sad eyes. He doesn't ask what Kieren is thinking because he already knows. He merely scoots closer, so that their forehead are only inches apart.

« It's not going to be like this forever Ren. I promise you it won't. »

It's not the first time he's said these words, but Kieren closes his eyes and allows himself to hope anyway. Hope is all they have at this point.


End file.
